wakingtitanfandomcom-20200214-history
Top Secret Document Project Waking Titan
Document was found through the BW9ZY293 event/puzzle. Direct Link - https://s3.amazonaws.com/cdn.wakingtitan.com/data/612040ac-f7d1-4f3d-9969-640bba886a97.pdf Summary The file has three pages. Page one is a cover sheet identifying the document as top secret and containing restricted intel on Project Waking Titan with the date of June 2, 2017. Page two is an internal memo from MAJOR SOPHIE DUBOIS to ELIZABETH LEIGHTON. There is a section on initial assessments, special observations and current footprint. Sophie mentions she thinks this is too risky and there is not time for this. The third page contains a Notes section with a set of numbers and text. =O3QcsBFH6zY is listed at the bottom of each page. Connections and Notes The “Current Footprint” section includes various social media websites and ARG sites that have had mentions of project waking Titan. The participants may be the actual players. One of the sites listed in the current footprint section is the ETARC forums run by Emily Warren. The string =O3QcsBFH6zY is part of an YouTube URL, which hosts a song by Kavinsky called First Blood. The final page of the PDF file contains alphanumeric sequences. Information on how to solve those sequences is here. Entering the word found from decrypting the sequences on the page where the PDF was initially found displays “Granted” and you return to the homepage. The first icon/glyph along the bottom of the screen tuns red. The sets of 2 letters at the top of page 2 may be connected to pages that were found by scraping cache sites earlier in the pre-launch phase. Echo-64 Multiverse-75 Myriad-70 Superlumina-6c Atlas-65 which may connect to Echo-64.com: echo gives a voice to the past multiverse-75.com: Break the laws of physics myriad-70.com: sky is not the limit superlumina-6c.com: help us make new discoveries atlas-65.com: echo gives a voice to the past Transcript Page 1 JUNE 2ND, 2017 TOP SECRET FOR CLASSIFIED INFORMATION RESTRICTED INTEL ALL INDIVIDUALS HANDLING THIS INFORMATION ARE REQUIRED TO PROTECT IT FROM UNAUTHORIZED DISCLOSURE IN THE INTEREST OF NATIONAL SECURITY. HANDLING, STORAGE, REPRODUCTION AND DISPOSITION OF THE ATTACHED DOCUMENT WILL BE IN ACCORDANCE WITH APPLICABLE EXECUTIVE ORDER(S), STATUTE(S) AND CORPORATE REGULATIONS. PROJECT WAKING TITAN 2017 =O3QcsBFH6zY ---- Page 2 JUNE 2ND, 2017 TOP SECRET INTERNAL MEMO FROM: MAJOR SOPHIE DUBOIS TO: ELIZABETH LEIGHTON Project-WT Active Timeline On Schedule MU EC MY SU AT INITIAL ASSESSMENTS Assets Key Names open 05 Found 05 Websites open 05 Found 05 Email Addresses open 08 Found 015 Hub open 01 Found 01 Transmissions open 00 Found n/a Assignments open n/a Found n/a Seed Codes open n/a Found n/a Infra structure Radio Stations 09 Interference 02 Participant Skill Unqualified Average Above Average Advanced xx Prodigy SPECIAL OBSERVATIONS Participants displayed high cognitive ability and great teamwork reflexes. We observed the creation of a bridge between existing, well-organized clusters; they’re already showing a great capability to adapt. Innovative thinking and quick reflexes even led to the creation of automated scripts to monitor the pre-launch phase. Investigation in the current available assets reveal great proactivity. Sample is still very limited. Cohesiveness and inclusion of new participants during the active phases are likely to be key to our success. Based on this initial response, difficulty recalibration is in progress. Escalation will occur rapidly, to better gauge if the participants are up to the extreme nature of the problems waiting in later phases. Let me reiterate that I still think this is much too risky. We don’t have time for this, Elizabeth. CURRENT FOOTPRINT * www.twitter.com * www.reddit.com * forums.unfiction.com * wiki.gamedetectives.net * forums.etarc.org * facebook.com * boards.4chan.org 2017 =O3QcsBFH6zY ---- Page 3 INTERNAL MEMO NOTES: 61 62 63 64 65 66 67 68 69 6a 6b 6c 6d 6e // break // 70 71 72 73 74 75 76 77 78 79 7a nopqrstuvwxyzabcd // break // fghijklm 97 98 99 100 101 102 103 104 // break // 106 107 108 109 110 111 112 113 114 115 116 117 118 119 120 121 122 141 142 143 144 145 146 147 150 151 152 153 154 155 156 // break // 160 161 162 163 164 165 166 167 171 172 01100001 01100010 01100011 01100100 01100101 01100110 01100111 01101000 01101001 01101010 01101011 01101100 01101101 // break // 01101111 01110000 01110001 01110010 01110011 01110100 01110101 01110110 01110111 01111000 01111001 01111010 2017 TOP SECRET =O3QcsBFH6zY Category:Archive-1